


A Child of Peace and War

by NotSoTypicalFanGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Parenthood, Planet Mandalore (Star Wars), War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoTypicalFanGirl/pseuds/NotSoTypicalFanGirl
Summary: Her father was at war whilst her mother attempted to keep the peace.When Duchess Satine gave birth to her daughter, she had to hide her to protect her family. What the duchess didn't count on was her death only weeks later.Naakla Kenobi or Naakla kryze, grew up without her mother or her father. After the great purge of Mandalore Naakla is restless. Her only thoughts lay on restoring her homeworld to its rightful glory and taking her place on the throne of Mandalore. But of course, as always, there is a price to pay.Not being able to use either of her last names, as it would put her under the radar of the dying empire or new Republic, Naakla must find a way to unite her people, as she has the support of the citizens however the Mandalorian warriors will not let her rule without the dark saber.In a moment of desperation Naakla finds herself in the care of a certain Mandalorian Warrior. Will Naakla be able to succeed under the watchful eyes of the warrior or will she fail to bring peace to her system,  concluding in her death and the end of the Kenobi and Kryze legacy?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Kudos: 2





	A Child of Peace and War

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this while watching the Mandalorian and the Clone Wars.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars cause if I did, you wouldn't be reading this right now.

Crying filled the room as Satine Kryze laid on a medical bed. After a long and stressful labour, Satine finally held her daughter in her arms.

Once the baby was passed over to her mother, the crying stopped. The baby girl starred at the woman and reached out her tiny hand towards the woman.

Satine smiled while tears rolled down her eyes.

"Naakla" Satine said 

"Duchess?" The nurse said, a questioning look on her face.

"Naakla." The woman looked down tenderly at her daughter.

"That is her name. It means peaceful in mando'a." Satine smiled sadly at the little girl.

"My beautiful Naakla, if only you did not have to be born in a time of war."

__________________________________________________

Meer days after Naakla was born, the threat to Satine's life had been greater than ever.

The Duchess could be seen wandering the halls of her palace, deep in thought. Her behaviour had become strange.

"No no no that just isn't right it just won't do." The Duchess rambled to no one in particular.

"Duchess, is there something I can do to ease your stress?" One of her aides asked, concern filling her eyes.

The Duchess looked relieved to hear her voice. 

"Actually, there is. I have a special assignment for you. You must tell no one. No one can know of this. Not even her father."

The aide's eyes widened. The Duchess spoke of her daughter. Though they had not yet been able to tell Obi-Wan Kenobi of his daughter, the aide knew what the Duchess was about to say was important. The aide felt a twinge of guilt knowing something important was about to happen to this girl, and her father had no say in it.

"Of course Duchess, what will you have me do?"

The Duchess smiled her hands crossed in front of her chest.

"You will need to get me the following things. First, I need three holo recorders. They must be empty. Second, I need you to make a crest. Here is the design I want. With the crest, I also need you to make traditional Mandalorian armour. They will be for Naakla when she turns sixteen."

The aide gasped. Something had definitely gone wrong because this was her pacifist duchess speaking. The aide looked over the design for the armour and the clan crest.

"There is also a chest in my chambers. It already has some items in it. I will need you to get that as well. Once you have everything bring it to me. I will have more for you to do." 

The aide nodded not having to be asked twice, then she went on her way.

The Duchess made her way down to her bedroom. Not stopping until she had reached the elegantly carved crib.

The Duchess sighed, pulling her daughter into her arms.

"Oh, Naakla, my sweet ad'ika. Mandalore is about to be destroyed I just know it. I can not let you be destroyed with it. My time is coming to an end and you will be the only hope Mandalore will have." 

Satine looked out the window, down at the people below.

"One day, we can be a normal family my Naakla, I just wish that day would come sooner."

__________________________________________________

Something wasn't right. 

Obi-Wan felt the force whisper to him. Obi-Wan could not pinpoint what it was that the force was trying to tell him.

Obi-Wan ignored the voice all day. He had work to do. Being a general in the grand army of the Republic meant having almost no free time whatsoever.

_________________________________________________

Obi-Wan awoke in the middle of the night. Sweat covered his forehead and his sheets. 

He had seen a child. A baby girl to be exact. She was being held by a shadowy woman. 

"One day we can be a normal family my Naakla" the woman said. 

"I just wish that day would come sooner."

There was no doubt about it.

That voice belonged to Satine Kryze.

**Author's Note:**

> Naakla - peaceful
> 
> Ad'ika - little one


End file.
